


Control

by samanthanottfound



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Bi Peter Parker, Dead Vision, Dom Peter, Gay Billy Maximoff, Jimmy Woo supremacy, M/M, Sub Billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthanottfound/pseuds/samanthanottfound
Summary: !!Wandavision spoilers!!Six years after the hex got taken down, Wanda takes Billy and Tommy to meet the Avengers. While there, Billy learns not only how to control his powers, but that he isn’t who he thought he was.
Relationships: Billy Maximoff & Tommy Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Billy Maximoff/Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Tommy Maximoff/Cassie Lang, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I’m Samantha, the author of this book. This book will mostly be about Billy and his life, but also everyone’s life after the events of Wandavision. This book was started on February 19th, 2021. Wandavision episode 7 just came out earlier today.

Obviously there will be spoilers for Wandavision. I know the shows takes place after Endgame and Peter would be about 17 and Billy would be about 10 but they will be 16 in this story.

Vision is going to be dead and hopefully Wanda won’t create another reality this time. The Parkers and the Maximoffs both live in New York. And I know Billy and Tommy are Young Avengers but I’m just gonna make them Avengers. Billy and Tommy aren’t superhero’s yet, they just have superpowers.

If you guys have any questions please comment and the first chapter will be out as soon as possible!


	2. “Special” Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter posted February 20th, 2021

You learn about death when you’re a kid, and it’s just not that big of a deal. In most cases, your pet dog dies of natural causes and your parents explain what death is. In my case, an evil witch murdered my dog and later sang about it in the catchiest song ever and then my mom explained what death is and had a sudden realization about how she was holding us against our will in a reality she created for her dead husband. Fun, right?

I was born in a reality my mom created for my dad. He had died and she couldn’t live without him. There was my twin brother, Tommy, and our neighbor, Agnes. Basically, Agnes was an evil witch and killed Tommy and I but then we came back alive when my mom destroyed her reality. Ever since, we’ve been trying to live a normal life. I live with my brother, mom, and uncle Pietro. My dad is dead since he was only alive because of the hex. When it was taken down, he died again. The government could bring him back but my mom said it was too dangerous.

Today my mom and Pietro is taking my brother to a “special” place. She said that I’m not ready to go there. I just get to stay home and study all day. Mom doesn’t let Tommy and I go to school, so we just study at home. I have a phone but I barely ever use it, technology is confusing. I only use it for emergencies, but I do want to learn other things about it. 

I looked at my clock and got dressed for the day. I walked out into the main room and sat down at the table where my books were set up. My mom walked out into the hallway and walked over to me.

“Morning Billy, how are you?” She asked. I knew she felt bad about me having to stay home all day.

“Fine, but my head hurts like it does everyday.” I responded. She put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it.

“I know honey, but you’ll learn how to handle it soon.”

“Okay, Mom. When are you guys leaving?”

“Jeez, I didn’t know you wanted us out of the house that bad.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like-“

“Its a joke, idiot.” Tommy said. He ran into the main room and grabbed an apple for breakfast. He has super speed, so he just runs everywhere. “And don’t be too jealous that Mom and uncle Pietro are taking me somewhere special and not you. It’s one of the seven deadly sins, you know.” I rolled my eyes and reverted my attention back to my mom.

“Tommy, I told you that this isn’t something to brag about.” She scolded him.

“How do I know it’s not? You won’t tell me where we’re going.” He told her.

“Why are you so impatient? You’ll see what it is when we get there. Anyways, Billy, I’m going to have some of my friends come over and watch you. They won’t bother you, they’ll just make sure nothing happens.”

“Okay, who are they?” I asked.

“Scott Lang and his daughter, Cassie Lang.”

“Alright.” I got some papers out and put them on the table next to my books.

“What’s going on?” Uncle Pietro asked, running in like Tommy did.

“We’re just talking about leaving. Are you ready?” My mom informed him.

“I’ve been ready for hours, I was just waiting for you.”

“Sure you have.” She said sarcastically. The doorbell rang and Pietro went to get it.

“Who the hell are you people?” He asked them.

“That’s Scott and Cassie. You two can come, we were just about to leave.” She told them, gesturing for them to go inside. Tommy smiled at Cassie and waved. She gave him an awkward smile and waved back. “Okay so all the emergency numbers are on this paper, all the supplies he needs for his studies are right here, these are his pills for his headaches, he usually takes them at about 1:00 PM but if his head starts really hurting he can just take them then, and there’s money for dinner in case we get home late.” She showed them everything and went to me, “We’ll be back soon, be good. I love you.” She kissed my head and started towards the door.

“I love you too, Mom.” I waved to her. Her, Tommy, and Pietro left the house and drove away.

“Hi, I’m Scott. And we’re not going to do any of this.” Scott said, wiping all the books and papers off the table. I just bent down and picked them up, a bit aggravated.

“Dad, don’t do that.” Cassie mumbled angrily.

“Come on, you used to love when I picked you up from school and took you somewhere fun.”

“Yeah, when I was a little kid.”

“Whatever. We should go to the amusement park, it’ll be fun!”

“Dad, no-“

“I think I should just, do my work. Sorry to cut you off.” I stated and apologized.

“That’s boring. You can take one day off. Why should your brother get the day off and not you?”

“He’s going somewhere to do something. My mom said it wouldn’t be fun.”

“I know where he’s going, and it’s pretty fun. Come on, I know this one park where they have a roller coaster that will literally make you feel like you’re flying.”

“If he doesn’t want to go, he doesn’t want to go.” Cassie was getting annoyed with him. My head will aching, but it was telling me Cassie did want to go. I honestly didn’t really mind if we went, but I knew my mom would be mad if I didn’t do my work.

“My mom would be angry if I didn’t finish my work.” I told them.

“I’ll just tell her I got stabbed and we had to go to the hospital, I’m a very good liar.” I thought about, it would be nice to have a day off, and my mom doesn’t let me outside often.

“Okay, let’s go.” I said. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m going to try to update 1987 next, then this, then Different Sides, Same Story. I’m very busy, but hopefully I can have new chapters out by the end of the month.


End file.
